The Little Things
by dollar-diamond-ring
Summary: Harry finds himself in a situation, he's having a baby and he's living with Draco, can the two get along or will it turn into a big problem? Mpreg! Slash! DracoHarry! Spoilers! Chapter five FINALLY up!
1. When the World Chooses to Ignore you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But any spells you don't recognize I probably made up and are mind.

Warnings!: Slash, mpreg, spoilers

_**The Little Things**_

_When the world chooses to ignore you_

He felt that familiar feeling, the sense of doing wrong and it thrilled him. He was, after all, his father's son. He loved danger and danger loved to find him. Tonight's danger was a middle-aged business man, probably looking for an evening away from the wife.

"What'll it cost?" The man asked, looking to see if anyone he knew saw him in this part of town.

Harry smiled from behind his mask. He didn't have a price. He had goals. No one could tell him what to do. Things are like that when the world chooses to ignore you.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

Draco walked hurriedly down the busy street of London. He was late for his one' clock meeting and he couldn't reschedule again. He looked at his watch…2:00, an hour late. That stupid woman at the restaurant should have gotten to his table faster. 

Some one bumped into him, making him spill his coffee all over his new suit.

"Sorry." The man said tiredly.

Draco turned to yell at the guy. The suit cost way too much for a simple 'sorry'. No amount of magic could possibly get this stain out. This guy was paying for a whole _new_ suit. But as he looked at the man, these bitter thoughts flew from his mind.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" He asked in disbelief.

"Um, yeah, sorry about the, um, suit. Hang on….Draco Malfoy?" Harry's eyes looked into those of his former enemy. Draco noticed how tired he seemed, how thin Harry's body had become. He seemed to have changed so much in five years that it seemed he was a completely different person.

"How have you been?" Draco asked, trying to be kind. But Harry wasn't listening and walked away, swaying from side to side. He then stumbled and grabbed hold of a pole to a traffic light for support.

Draco saw a few people staring at them and contemplated on whether to go to his meeting or help him. Deciding he shouldn't leave Harry here by himself, he grabbed hold of one of the weak elbows, "Come on, I'll take you to my house." He muttered into Harry's ear, leading him in the direction of his home.

Draco's house was a thousand times better than Harry's apartment. It was well decorated and pictures lined the walls, Draco being in most. Harry noticed that only one or two were of Lucius or Narcissa, Draco's parents. Instead, young, smiling faces waved at him from their frames. Who were these people? Probably some friends of Draco's. But none even acknowledged the past that Harry knew, no Crabbe or Goyle or any other Slytherin were to be seen. It was as if none of the past existed.

Harry's apartment was, to say the least, _dreadful. _It was small, unfurnished, moldy, and he shared it with three other guys. Three guys that he barely knew and often times couldn't remember he even lived there. Now, in this beautiful, clean house, he felt like a stranger in a new land. His clothes were baggy and dirty and this house seemed completely spotless. He didn't want to wreck it with his filthiness.

"Just let me get changed and I'll get you something to eat." Draco said running up the staircase nearby. Harry nodded numbly and waited in the hall. He thought about the dramatic twist his life had taken in such a short time. Yesterday he was selling his body for cash, now he was being taken care of by his formor enemy.

Draco reappeared in a clean blue t-shirt and jeans. He went into the kitchen and started to cook something. Harry wandered in a moment after, his gaze finally leaving the pictures. Harry wondered where Draco Malfoy had ever learned to cook.

"So, what's your job?" Harry asked as Draco ladled some of the contents of his cooking into a bowl. His voice was weak and cracked a little, but the silence was making him uncomfortable.

Draco smiled, "I'm a lawyer. I deal with the cases muggles have against wizards and wizards have against muggles." He answered. He gave Harry the bowl and motioned for him to sit at the table. Harry ate nervously, feeling uneasy about Draco staring at him so attentively. People nowadays didn't give him a second glance rather than all this attention.

"A lawyer? Why not just wipe the memories of the muggles like we used to?"

"Well, since Hermione Granger did the 'Muggle Rights Act' there's been a law about it. Extreme fines will be given to anyone who wipes the memory of a muggle or uses magic to persuade them to do something."

"Hermione?" Harry remembered her. She was his friend at one time, wasn't she? Yes, he remember her wedding…she looked so beautiful in that simple white dress. He didn't love her, of course, but he couldn't deny she was attractive. Still in his thoughts about his old friend, he felt his stomach churn and felt suddenly sick.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem ill? Harry?" Draco went over to Harry and knelt by him. Harry attempted to say something but ended up vomiting all over Draco's shirt.

That was second time that day he had wrecked one of Draco's outfits. He felt bitter tears of embarrassment sting his eyes.

Draco took a deep breath, "Don't worry about it, not a problem that can't be fixed." He smiled, pretending not to care that he had Harry's vomit all over his shirt, "But I'm concerned about your health, I think I should take to the hospital. Not that I think anything is seriously wrong, but, you know, maybe you have the flu?"

Harry decided that it was better not to argue, fearing that if he opened his mouth he might become sick again.

* * *

About an hour later, they were sitting in the waiting room. People all around them coughed violating or were blowing their noses into already filthy handkerchiefs._ If he isn't sick already, he is now, _Draco thought as he turned away from a man who was sneezing violently. 

"_Dr. Lesley, you're needed on the Permanent Spell Damage Floor." _A woman's voice announced over an intercom.

"The healer will see you now, Mr. Potter" A nurse said. Draco noticed that her eyes lingered on Harry a little longer than proper. It was a look of disappointment, probably over the outcome of their world's favorite hero.

The room was white with a mess of cabinets through the room and had a table for Harry to sit on. The Healer himself was a pleasant man, with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. He introduced himself as Dr. Webb, a skilled healer and an old friend of the old nurse at Hogwarts, where he assumed they had gone.

At first, Harry had a normal check up, a looking in his ears and eyes, the usual stuff. After that, the healer pulled out his wand and muttered the spell, "Tranlansio." A white mist started spilling from the tip of the wand. He moved the wand slowly over Harry's body. As the mist poured over Harry's abdomen, it suddenly changed from the gentle white flow to violent purple sparks. Stopping the spell, the healer put his wand away and collected himself from the surprise at the sudden change in colors.

"Mr. Potter," The healer smiled gently, "I would like to do a few tests, I'll need a blood sample." He pressed a needle into Harry's arm, a look of discomfort spreading across Harry's face instantly. Then the healer removed the needle and cleaned the area of skin where the blood had been drawn.

The healer walked to the cabinets and took out a vial of clear liquid, popping off the cork and releasing a stream of gray smoke. Putting a few drops of Harry's blood into the vial, he chanted a spell quietly. After a minute, the liquid turned a light blue.

Sighing, the Healer placed the vial on the counter, "Mr. Potter, the test was positive." He said.

"Positive for what?" Harry asked.

"You're carrying a child." Dr. Webb answered, "I'd say you have been for about a month now, judging by the color."

"Excuse me, but that's impossible. You've got to be joking." Harry said. But the healer showed no signs of laughter. He looked more serious then ever.

"No…" Harry said breathily. His head dropped into his hands and he became silent, trying to understand the news that he had been given.

Draco took a deep breath, "When is the child due?" He asked, trying to sound calm and collected. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and rubbed slightly, trying to be reassuring.

"I'd say by the end of December. Congratulations, by the way." He said to Draco, smiling widely again.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, confused.

The healer's smiled faded a little, "You are the father, right?" He asked, obviously thinking that Draco's reassuring and presence meant that he was the father.

Draco shook his head, "No, um, Mr. Potter just a friend." He answered. Did he look like he could be the father? Did he look the type to settle down and love someone for the rest of his days? He had been trying so long to gain respect in the world to replace his actions for so long, he didn't really have time to think of a family right now.

"Oh, very sorry, my mistake, my mistake!" The doctor apologized loudly, "Now, back to business-"

"Excuse me, sir, but I think he still needs to let the news sink in before we go further." Draco interrupted, knowing full well that Harry probably wasn't listening, "I think we should schedule another appointment for tomorrow to hear more...he is alright?"

The healer nodded, "A little weak and could probably do with a little bulking up and a nap, but otherwise he's fine." He turned around to grab a chart, "Now, tomorrow at 10 sound alright?"

"Yes, thank you" Draco answered. He helped Harry up and led him out of the office. As they walked through the halls back to the waiting room, tears started falling from emerald eyes. Harry wiped them away, but not in time to hide them from Draco.

"You know, you're going to be alright. I'm sure this happens all the time. You can stay at my house, if you'd like, or go back to your lover if-" Draco stopped as Harry let out a loud sob.

"No, I-I-I'll be okay!" He claimed, tears still pouring. Draco highly doubted this, taking into account Harry's clothes and physical appearance. If he lived like this now, how could he support a child?

"Stay with me, it's the least I can do. Just until you get back on your feet, then. You saved us allHarry; you can't just let the world ignore you."

A/N: Did you like it? Please review and tell me so I know who actually want another chapter.


	2. The Appointment

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter

_Warnings:_ It's rated 'M' people, heed the rating. Besides that, warnings same as last chapter.

_A/N:_ Thanks for the reviews! They made me so happy!

_**The Little Things**_

_Chapter two: The Appointment_

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was shocked to find himself in a clean room and lying in a soft bed. It took him a minute to remember he wasn't in his old apartment; instead in Draco's guest bedroom. All this still seemed unreal for him, but he knew he'd just have to accept it and find a way to get his life back on track.

He remembered little of what happened the day before. Of course, throwing up on Draco twice and having a mental break down in the hallway in the hospital burned in his mind clearly. He was quite embarrassed by the incidents, but they didn't compare to his horror when the healer had told him he was actually having a baby. Even now he could hardly believe it.

Draco had been so kind and understanding about everything. He had left Harry alone most of the evening and brought supper up to the guest bedroom when Harry didn't come down for it. Draco was being so nice; it made him wonder what had made him change so dramatically. But, being wrapped up in self pity all night, he didn't think much about it.

He lay in the bed for a few more minutes before he heard voices downstairs. Did someone else live there? Would another person have to learn of how pathetic his life had gotten? Was Draco dating someone? He quickly took off his borrowed pajamas and searched the floor for his own clothes. After successfully putting them on, he rushed downstairs, not knowing what he was going to find.

"Good morning," Draco greeted him as he ran into the kitchen. No one was in there but the blonde lawyer, who was looking comfortable sipping a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"I heard someone…who's here?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Relax," Draco said, seeing Harry's expression, "It was just a friend. She was dropping off some papers I needed. Don't worry, I didn't tell her about you and she's gone."

Harry didn't know what to say after that, so he decided to busy himself with the tea on the stove. They sat in silence; the only sounds were cups being set down on the table and Draco turning the pages of the newspaper.

"We have to leave in an hour; you might want to wash up." Draco's voice broke through the silence, "I'll lend you some clothes, if you'd like."

Harry accepted the kind offer and went upstairs to get ready. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he felt a little better about himself. Draco had given him a plain white button up t-shirt with a pair of jeans that could be tightened with a belt. The two men were different sizes and the clothes did look baggy on Harry, but he looked a lot better than he did before.

Draco himself was in a suit and tie when Harry came back into the kitchen. He explained as they were walking out the door that he would have to rush to work after the appointment.

When they got to the hospital, Draco checked him in and they waited in the room again. It seemed like the same people were there as the day before (with the exception of a wizard whose nose was now a banana). Harry was biting his nails, nervous about the appointment and what might be said during it.

"Harry Potter?" A nurse with long dark hair called. She smiled at them when they stood up and held the door for them as they left the waiting room. Humming softly as she led them to their room, it seemed she bounced more than walked.

"Here we are!" She sang cheerily as they arrived at the room. With a little wave and another smile, she walked away humming another little tune.

When she left, Harry knocked on the door and waited impatiently. A few moments later a man with a large sweatshirt walked out of the room. He took a guess that that man had the same 'condition' he had. The man gave them a polite nod and left as quick as he could. Maybe he too was embarrassed to be in such a dilemma.

"You may come in!" A female voice called out from the room. As they entered, they noticed that this room was different from the one the day before. It had pictures of small infants along with models of the male anatomy scattered everywhere. There were only three shelves neatly stacked with potions, books and other various tools. A light yellow filing cabinet stood near a desk near the front of the room. Where the other room was cluttered, this room was orderly and calm.

"Hello, my name is Healer Valane." She was a middle-aged woman with fading auburn hair and a crisp white lab coat. In her pocket were her wand and a few small vials of potions. Harry felt himself instantly trusting her; perhaps it was just the heavy smell of lavender in the air messing with his head.

"Don't worry, most my patients find the scent comforting. It's just a perfume." She explained, "You may sit." She gestured to two chairs pressed against the back wall. Seating herself in the desk, she studied them for a moment before speaking.

"I take it you are Mr. Potter," She nodding her head at Harry before turning to Draco, "But may I ask who you would be?"

"Oh, I'm Draco Malfoy." He answered before adding quickly, "I'm just a friend." He remembered yesterday's mix up with the other healer.

"It is nice to meet you both. First off, I would like to hear the questions you have for me." The Healer said, "That is, if you have any."

Harry looked at his feet, "Um, how did this happen?" he asked quietly, hoping to disappear where he sat.

The healer smiled, "I can truthfully tell you I get _that _question every time. As you know, being of magical blood makes you capable of many things. When during sexual activity between two magical beings, magical power builds throughout the act."

"I still don't understand. _Why_ did it happen?" Harry interrupted.

The healer seemed unfazed by his interruption, "Well, it's quite simple. The magic that amassed got to the right amount and enabled your body to receive your lover's seed. A child was created in the process." She answered.

"Okay, I get that part, but _why_?" Harry asked again, unsure now exactly what he was asking. Fortunately, the healer seemed to understand, obviously having handled this before.

"You are asking why at this point of time, why not in other couplings, why _now_? I cannot tell why it _now_ happened, but how it did. You see, Mr. Potter, some things are just by chance. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, still not sure whether it was answered, "Um, how am I gonna be able to do this? I thought only women could."

The healer smiled again, "Oh, it is generally women who bear children. At one time children from such births were illegal, but that was hundreds of years ago! But back to your question, your body has created a womb for the child to protect it and for it to grow in. You will bear it as a woman would." She explained knowledgeably.

Draco cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I would like to know how the child will be born. I don't think Harry has the proper parts for it, right?" He was embarrassed for asking it, but he was curious and Harry didn't seem to be asking anymore questions.

"When Mr. Potter goes into labor to birth the child, a pathway will form for the child to be born out of. After all is done, it will seal itself back up in the days that follow the birth." She made it sound so simple. It was like Harry had worried for nothing, but he knew he was still in a mess regardless of the new knowledge he was learning.

There was a long silence between them. Harry was staring at his shoes, Draco stared at one of the posters on the wall and the Healer sat patiently in case another question was asked. Seeing that they were done, she spoke again.

"I have some simple rules you must follow to ensure the health of both you and the baby, Mr. Potter. No apparation no drinking Polyjuice potion, I hear you have a history of it, while were on the subject, no drinking any potions without my constant. I would advise against powerful spells as they will wear you out quicker than normal, eat healthy foods and no smoking or drinking alcohol. Especially _firewhiskey_!" She took a deep breath, "Do you understand all of that?"

"Um, could you maybe give us a list?" Draco asked.

She smiled, "Of course. Now, if that's all, I'll need you to fill out some papers." She said, opening one of the drawers to the cabinet and pulling out a stack of papers. The questions were mostly about his birth date, medical past and suchlike. The healer began writing something on a clipboard as he filled out the papers.

As Harry finished up, he spotted Draco looking at the paper he was filling out. He felt violated by this and turned his body to the opposite direction. How could Draco be so rude? He got to sit there listening to what was gonna be happening to Harry's body in the next months, wasn't that good enough? None of this was his business to begin with!

"Sorry." He heard Draco mutter, sounding exactly the opposite of sorry.

Harry ignored him, "I'm done," He told the healer and handed over the stack. She smiled and thanked him, thumbing through them to see if he filled them all out.

"Mr. Potter, you missed one. The name of the father is needed." She said, handing back the paper.

Harry shook his head and forced a smile, "I don't know who he is." He tried to act like it was no big deal, shrugging his shoulders even to stress his point. The healer stopped smiling and put the paper back in the stack.

"I've scheduled another appointment for next Monday at four, if that's not a problem." She put the papers in a folder marked H.P. and placed it in the cabinet. She then pulled out another piece of paper from her clipboard and handed it to Harry. When he look at it he saw that it was the list of things not to do that she had named off earlier.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you both. I'll see you next week, if you find anything else to ask, feel free to contact me by owl." She shook both their hands before she opened the door to let them out. Harry left the room, ashamed of what had been confessed in the office.

"You alright?" Draco asked, looking concerned. Harry turned away, he didn't need his sympathy. If Draco felt that he could suddenly be Mr. Perfect-Good-Guy and could be Harry's 'savior' he was thinking wrong. As he could recall, he never said he needed help to begin with.

"You look upset." Draco put a hand on his shoulder, "You wanna talk about it?"

Harry shook his head, "Listen, I'm fine. It doesn't matter." He lied.

Draco looked at his watch, "I have just enough time to take you back to my house, then I have to go to work." He told him before continuing to walk down the hall. As he turned to make sure Harry was following he saw the look on the Harry's face. Why did Harry look so mad? Did he say or do something wrong?

Both trying to find out what the other was thinking, they walked back to Draco's house in silence. Was Draco just helping Harry to cover up everything he did in the past? Was Harry truly alright or was he hiding something that could end up hurting him?

Draco knew they had to talk, but he didn't know what he would say or if Harry would even speak to him. How could Harry not know who the father of his child was? Why didn't he want to go to the Weasleys? Weren't they like his family? What had happened to the boy-who-lived?

A/N: I know, a lot of questions still unanswered. But giving everything away now makes the rest of the story boring, doesn't it? Anyway, tell me your thoughts about it.


	3. Painting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: Same as earlier chapters

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know I haven't updated in a while, but things have come up.

_**The Little Things**_

_Chapter 3: Painting_

He tore through another drawer and dumped its contents onto the carpet. Yes, even though he promised himself he wouldn't, he was snooping. It'd become a habit of his from earlier years when drunk men would bring him home than pass out before anything exciting happened. He would pull himself off whatever surface he was left on and would look through the wallets of the men and sometimes looking through dressers and suchlike. Almost always he'd find a picture of a lover or a family tucked into one the places he'd searched. He never knew whether he felt disgusted at the men or guilty that he was the one who had whispered such encouraging things in their ears.

Either way, he learned to become numb to emotions. He learned not to care when a distraught wife would burst through the door and scream bloody murder at her backstabbing husband. He learned to feel nothing when men would whisper degrading names like 'slut' and 'whore' into his ear. But, most importantly, he learned to become numb to love itself.

He searched through the pile in front of him, scattering the contents to better see them all. They were all mostly papers about clients and past bills. Nothing too important or exciting. Sighing, he put everything back into their proper places and stood up.

"Harry?" A voice sounded from behind him. Draco was at the doorway, staring at him. Instead of anger or disappointment, the look he was giving Harry was calm and composed. Not the look of a man who caught someone rummaging through his stuff.

"What?" Harry asked, reading to defend himself at whatever costs. He knew there was nothing he could say to erase what he had probably been caught doing. But, hopefully, Draco would give up after a long argument.

"I thought we could go out to eat tonight. It's just a little restaurant around the corner and I thought you should get out of the house." The blonde's expression gave no hint of ever seeing Harry snooping through his things. Maybe he hadn't seen Harry after all…maybe he'd walked in the moment Harry stood up or some time after.

"Um…alright." Harry was confused but decided to accept the invitation. Draco had been so kind to him over the past couple weeks. Sometimes even bringing him home a few unexpected gifts. Of course, Draco explained that they'd been gifts to himself from grateful clients and he didn't need them. Harry wasn't sure whether this was true, but didn't want to argue.

"I was thinking I'd take a day off tomorrow. Maybe we can get you some more clothes." Draco commented while they walked down the stairs, "You still need a few shirts, right?"

Harry shrugged even though he knew he didn't need anything more. He had _tons_ of clothes now. One day, Draco had taken off work and brought him into London for a shopping spree. Even though he was in dire need of some clean garments, Harry had to admit that Draco completely spoiled him that day. But the blonde lawyer was grinning with pure happiness at the end of the day so Harry didn't feel too guilty about the cost of the spree.

On the way to the restaurant they mostly talked about the weather, as silly as that was. They had been living together for almost three weeks and still could only make it as far as 'it looks like it's going to rain.' But Harry had made his point…he did not want to speak about the baby. So they didn't.

* * *

When Draco woke the next morning, he just laid in bed, thinking. What had Harry been doing yesterday? Stealing? No, he knew if he wanted anything he could just ask. He was probably looking for a pen or something like that. That had to be it; he was just being too judgmental. 

Even though he swore to himself that he'd find out whatever secrets Harry was keeping, he hadn't pushed the matter. Harry would always become so defensive whenever the subject was mentioned. He knew no more of the boy-who-lived than the moment they left the doctor's office. Well, except that he plainly wanted to be left alone a lot of the time.

He heard Harry's door open. Pulling himself from his warm bed, Draco walked over to his closet. He picked out an outfit and hoped it matched, being too tired to check. Next, he walked down the stairs, his body yearning for a nice cup of tea.

"Good morning!" He said cheerily to Harry when he walked through into the kitchen. Harry was already putting a pot of tea on the stove and a few pieces of toast were on the table. That was one of the good things about Harry, it seemed he was always the one making breakfast.

"Morning." Harry mumbled back, setting a jar of jam on the table.

"So, have we gotten the paper today?" Draco said in the same cheery voice.

"Yeah, on the counter."

Draco looked at the front cover and saw a photo of a man, smiling and waving. Across the front read _WEASLEY DISCOVERS NEW USE FOR TROLL'S BLOOD. _More than likely this was George Weasley who had been researching these things for years now. Whatever uses troll's blood had to begin with was being described below it with a long explanation of the new use below them. Draco didn't really care about what it said. Recently, every one had been researching everything imaginable since the minister had put the 250 galleon prize on new findings.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked, pouring the tea into two cups and handing one to Draco. Accepting the cup with gratitude, he shrugged and gestured with his head at the paper.

"George Weasley made a new discovery." He said plainly, sipping his tea. Glancing up, he noticed Harry had gone pale, well, paler than usual. It took him a moment to register that this was one of the Weasley's that Harry had once been so close to.

"Oh, that's…nice." Harry said in a faint voice, still standing in the middle of the kitchen. For a moment it seemed he was stuck there, but then he let out a breathy laugh and sat at the table.

"George was always that way, trying to find whatever wasn't found yet." Harry gave another laugh, but it seemed forced and the smile on his lips looked almost painful. But this was one the few times Harry ever mentioned his past. Maybe the past was just too painful…for the both of them.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Draco asked, switching subjects, "We could go anywhere…whatever you want."

Harry just stared into his cup, "Doesn't matter, whatever you want."

"We could go to Diagon Alley to get you a wand." Draco asked, already knowing that they wouldn't be going. Harry seemed embarrassed about the fact he no longer had his wand. When Draco questioned him about it, he just said he'd lost it somewhere.

"No, um, can't we just stay here and, um…?" His voice trailed off, leaving Draco to figure out what they would do. He wanted to discuss Harry's past with him, but was it still too soon?

"Yeah, we could stay here. Actually, I thought we could decorate your room, make it more comfortable for you." So, he was skipping around what he was actually wanted to do, but maybe they could talk during that the decorating. Once Harry felt more at home there he might open up a little.

"Sure." Some color had returned to Harry's cheeks. He was obviously also pleased they'd gotten off the uncomfortable subject of the past. Maybe the past _was _too painful.

* * *

Hours later, they both sat in Harry's room, paint dripping off them. Draco had tried to do a spell that would make the paint sweep itself onto the wall. Only he had _never_ been good at the spells that had to do with home décor and, naturally, the paint had exploded in their faces. Now both of them were covered in blue paint. 

"Well, we could always not use blue paint." Draco pointed out, wiping some off cheek. With this comment, Harry stifled a laugh, covering his blue face in his hands. It was strange, to get Harry to laugh. In all their stay together, Draco couldn't remember Harry ever laughing.

"So, what are our alternatives?" Draco asked, hoping to keep the air light and friendly. The dark-haired man shrugged and looked through their remaining containers of paint. Earlier that day, they had walked down to the nearest home furnishing store and brought bags full of different items and armfuls of paint. Again, Draco was spoiling Harry. But it'd been a while since he had someone to spend money on and he was more than happy to do it.

"I don't know, we can paint it green or something." Harry suggested. He grabbed a rag from a pile behind him and wiped off his face and glasses.

"I guess. But then we have all these paint left over. How about we paint stripes or something and use all this stuff up?"

"Um, I really don't think we can use _all_ this up." Harry pointed out. They both thought for a moment, staring down at all the supplies between them and around them. Maybe they _had_ gone a little overboard with the supplies; most of this would surely go to waste.

"We could always do the rest of the house…" Draco said, not really believing he would have the time to do this one room let alone the rest of the house. But Harry just nodded and stood up, grabbing an object from deep in the nearby pile.

"Painter's tape." Harry explained, "My uncle once made me paint my cousin's room when he'd colored all over the walls."

"Your _uncle_ colored all over the walls?"

"No, my _cousin_ colored all over the walls." He corrected Draco, ripping off a long piece of the blue tape and putting it along the side of the window, "Anyway, to keep his stuff from getting ruined I had to use this tape."

"That makes enough sense." He agreed, grabbing a roll himself. It took him a moment to realize that Harry had just talked about his past for the second time that day. Only this time he didn't seem so stressed out about it.

"So, how's the whole lawyer thing going?" Harry asked, after all the tape had been set in place. Blue stripes now lined the windows, the door and any other surface that couldn't be moved.

"It's fine. So do you want a pattern or do you want to make some of the stripes to be smaller or something?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I think we could make some of them smaller and have a sort of pattern. You know, big, medium, small, medium or something like that."

"We can do that. And you want the colors to be patterned too, right?"

"Sure."

They then picked up the tape again and figured out just how big they wanted the stripes and the color patterns they liked. They spent some time redoing the stripes on the wall. They mainly just talked about the task at hand, but than Draco decided maybe it was time to ask one of his questions.

"So, where did you work before you came here?" He was tired of not knowing hardly anything about his new housemate. A shadow passed over Harry's face and he turned back toward the blue-tape lined wall.

"I…I didn't really work anywhere." He confessed quietly, still staring at the wall. Suddenly turning around, he grabbed a paint brush and dipped it into a can of dark scarlet. Draco decided not to press the matter, for now. Then he thought of something.

"You might want to cover your mouth and nose." He said quickly to Harry. The dark-haired man raised his eyebrows at him and put the brush back down.

"Why?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair, "I heard somewhere that fumes from paint could, um, affect, you know, babies when…you know." He managed to get the words out, unsure how Harry would react to them.

But Harry just pulled out a clean rag from the pile and held it over his nose and mouth, "Is this okay? Can we paint _now_?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, I think that'll be fine. So have you heard how the Chudley Cannons are doing this year?" This brought on a meaningless conversation about how well the team was doing, both pretending they actually cared. The comfortable, peaceful feeling between them had vanished with just a question and a suggestion.

"We should probably leave this wall to dry before peeling off the tape and fixing the white spots, right?" Draco asked, always the one to speak first. Harry nodded and moved to start on the other wall. The scene was almost comical, two men barely speaking to each other and covered with red, blue, green (and any other color you can imagine) paint. Well, it wasn't exactly comical, but it was amusing.

"I think it's ready for a second coat." Harry commented, running his hand over the now dry wall. The blonde, who had been thinking about how to design the bed, looked up at the comment and nodded. He really didn't know whether or not it was ready for a second coat, but he was going to agree either way.

"Alright, what you think of a striped bed-spread to match the walls?" He gestured to a picture in the book he was looking at. It looked similar to the walls, but it was a little lighter shade…hang on, was he actually fighting with himself about _bedcovers? _He had to go back to work.

"Don't know." Harry replied.

"Yeah, might be a little much…" Draco said, hastily putting the magazine back into the pile. After a second coat of paint, they were both tired out and would have been fine if they never saw another paint brush in their lives. Draco couldn't remember ever this working hard on fixing up a room. His own house had been painted by professional designing witches, and for them it took about five minutes to do _every_ room. Doing this one room, and not even finishing it, took all day. Yet, doing it by muggle ways made him feel proud of himself. Maybe doing it by hand hadn't been such a bad thing.

Harry grabbed a pillow and blanket and headed downstairs. Since the paint in his room was still drying and Draco was still obsessive over what was happening to _his _body, he would be spending the night on the living room couch. Sure, Draco volunteered to spend the night on the couch and said Harry could sleep in his room, but Harry declined. He was already taking too much from Draco; he could stand sleeping on the couch for one night.

Even though he was tired from the painting, his mind wouldn't shut off. He could only stare at the ceiling and hope he'd eventually fall asleep. This was a wish that didn't happen for a while; his thoughts kept going back to the same subject.

The baby.

He'd tried to ignore it…but whenever he was alone with his thoughts, that seemed to be all that he could think about. He didn't think he could do it. What if he didn't know how to be a good parent? What if….? There were too many questions to think of a just one.

And then he realized, not for the first time…he was scared.

A/N: Yay! Finally another chapter! I know, I've been gone FOREVER, but I've really been working hard on this. I wanted to have a scene where they had to work together and I thought of this, if I got some of the painting details wrong, don't yell at me. I've never painted a room before. School's coming up, but no fear! I will get chapters up still!


	4. All That's Known

A/N: Yeah, sorry about the long update, school's tougher than I thought. I wrote this late, late last night and decided to continue the story finally. Just to note, my rating is key for this chapter! Very naughty language and mentions of Harry's past so no little children allowed to read!

_**The Little Things**_

_All That's Known_

Harry was sitting in his bed, a book spread across his lap. He flipped to another page; the pictures shown made his stomach churn. Who in their right mind would _willingly_ do this? It was so unnatural, so sickening, so… messy.

The book was entitled Your Body and You: Male Pregnancy Edition. His healer had recommended he should read it to get 'in touch' with his body. In his opinion, the book was just making him very disgusted at his body and made him wish the thing was finally out of him.

A couple more pages and a near vomit experience later, Harry heard the front door open and close. Draco must've gotten back from work, but it seemed too early for that. He said he would be late, but instead he was three hours early. That wasn't like the usually right on schedule lawyer.

Harry set the book down, grateful for the distraction from the stomach-turning book. "Draco?" He called. His answer was the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs. A few moments later, the blonde lawyer slammed open his door and stood in the doorway with an outraged expression.

"What are they talking about?!?" Draco asked loudly. His hair was a mess and his breathing was rough. Somebody would've thought he ran all around London by his appearance.

"What are _you_ talking about? I don't know who _they_ are!" Harry was nothing short of completely and utterly shocked. How could he know who 'they' was? Draco was basically the only person he had spoken to in months. Well, besides his Healer, but she really didn't count.

Draco gave a dry laugh, "Like you don't know!"

"Well I don't!" Harry felt his face begin to turn red with anger, "So stop yelling at me!"

"You deserve to be yelled at you…you…whore! I can't believe I felt sorry for you and you were tricking me the whole time!"

"Draco, I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about!" Harry lied, leaping to his feet. He knew what Draco was talking about, what Draco knew. But where had he learned it? More than likely at his job considering that he had obviously just found out and was just at his job. Harry had slept with enough lawyers and businessmen, how had he not seen the possibly of Draco finding out?

"You run around like a little slut and you expect me just to ignore it?!?" Draco's normally pale cheeks now had a pink tint to them. His face was a picture-perfect look of rage.

Then there was complete silence. The only sound was Draco's rough breathing and the traffic outside. Harry's emerald eyes met Draco's storm-cloud grey ones and held their gaze. They stayed that for a few moments before the lawyer finally looked away.

"I'm sorry…" Draco's voice softened and he now look tired, "I'm over-reacting…making conclusions without enough details. Just forget I said anything…I'll just go back to work…"

Harry had half a mind to just let him leave. It would be so easy to just return to the world that he was beginning to understand. A world where they both knew nothing beyond what could be seen from the outside. But, in a way, Harry didn't want to go back to having things so…so…impersonal between them.

"Draco," Harry quickly said. Draco was already halfway to the door, but stopped when he heard his name. Though Harry had made the decision to actually have the conversation with Draco, he had no idea how to begin it.

"Um…what did 'they' tell you…exactly?" He said slowly, mildly regretting every word that passed his lips. Even though he was looking at the floor, Harry knew Draco was staring directly at him. Those grey eyes would be confused and curious by Harry's question. So, to escape those eyes, Harry continued looking away.

"Well, it was just gossip, it wasn't really anything important." Draco explained quietly, moving a few steps into the room. "A new man started at the firm last week. He's a real loud-mouth, you know? Bragged from the moment he stepped in the door. All his degrees and past experiences and how he went to school in France and things like that. But today he started to talk about… _other things_."

"Like what?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Like all the…people…he slept with. You know, _those_ type of people." Draco looked away from Harry and took a deep breath, "He mentioned you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, he said…he said things that weren't appropriate, you know? He claims you were his…whore." Draco's voice was barely audible as he whispered the last word. He waited for Harry to speak, maybe to defend himself from the filthy accusations of this half-stranger. But Harry remained silent and Draco continued.

"I told him he should stop telling tales and get back to work, but then a couple others said you did those things with them too. They just, they just seemed so proud of themselves as they said it. I-I tried to defend you, but everyone claimed that you went down that road and….You wouldn't do those things, right?"

"Draco…I won't lie to you. You deserve the truth." Harry whispered, tears choking his voice, "Yeah I did 'those' things."

"Why?" Draco asked, finding his own voice failing him.

"I don't know…I guess it just got to a time where that was the only thing I could do...I just…I…" Tears of shame streamed down his cheeks and he sat back on the soft mattress. Soon the tears overwhelmed him and all he could do was wrap his arms around himself and sob loudly. He shouldn't have told Draco. Draco was probably disgusted. Would he throw Harry back out onto the streets that had gotten him into this situation in the first place?

But, after a moment, he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and he pressed his face into the warm chest in front of him.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. It's alright." Draco's sweet whisper said in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry answered back in loud sobs. They stayed like that for a long while. Harry clung onto Draco strong body and, in turn, Draco held Harry's thin one. Finally, Harry's sobs died down and his tears slowed.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked like a child who had stolen a knut from his mother's purse. He listened to Draco's heartbeat and wished that the lawyer wouldn't answer him.

"No. I'm not mad. It's your life." Draco took away his arms from around Harry and put them to his side. Harry instantly missed his warmth, but made no attempt at reclaiming the embrace.

"But you said…" Harry started. Tears threatened to fall again and he could hardly hold them back.

"You haven't done anything like that since you've moved in with me, have you?" Draco asked calmly.

"Of course I haven't." He whispered.

"Alright then, it's the past. You should rest, you know, for the baby. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Draco patted Harry awkwardly on the back. Without looking back, the blonde lawyer quickly walked from the room, leaving the emerald-eyed man sitting on the bed.

* * *

Draco stumbled into the kitchen and slumped into one of the chairs. With his head in his hands, his thoughts went wild. He kept imagining that bastard of a lawyer with his hands on Harry, making love to him. No matter how many times he blocked it out, it was only made worse. Always, a new man was with Harry…touching him…loving him… 

No, he shouldn't care. It wasn't his life, it was Harry's. But why did he feel like it was his life being torn to pieces? Why did he feel like he was the one violated, being slandered by simple nobodies and having his name spit upon? And why did he feel so betrayed?

Then, before he knew or could stop it, his whole body shook with silent sobs. He grabbed at his hair and took deep, gasping breaths. No, he had no reason to cry, he shouldn't cry. It was Harry's life. It was Harry's life. It was Harry's life…

* * *

"Draco? Draco?" He was being shaken awake by a very familiar voice. With quite a bit of effort, he opened his heavy eyelids and forced himself to lift his head off the table.e

"What?" His voice was weak from his sobs from earlier.

"You fell asleep." Harry said simply. Draco sat up and rubbed his sore eyes. They both looked at each other for a long moment before Draco broke his gaze. Would it be obvious to Harry that he had been crying?

"Um, this has been an interesting night, eh?" Harry commented, a weak smile across his lips.

"Yeah, interesting." Draco agreed quietly. It was then he knew there was no going back; too many secrets were now out in the open. There was no way to take back this night.

And, even if there was a way, they both knew they wouldn't change it anyway.

A/N: Yeah, a bit of a cheesy end of this chapter, but whatever. I was really excited about how Draco would end up finding out so this took me a long while to think of, but not too long to write. But no worries, more secrets still need to be spilled about Draco's past and what happened with the Weasleys so it won't bore anyone to death. Now that the first month of school is over (thank goodness!) I think chapter will come more frequently.


	5. Old Friends, New Worries

A/N: I'm sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if I got no reviews for this chapter! I want them like the world, of course, but I seem to have slipped into the month-update curse! I just get so worried about my school-work and high school is tough. I'm so sorry. To the readers who are still here: Thank-you.

_**The Little Things **_

_Old Friends, New Worries_

The next morning Draco went through the same routine as always, but with a heavier heart than normal. How could he not have known? Harry had been living with him for months and he had no idea about the past everyone else seemed to know about.

"Today's a new day." He muttered to himself, quoting his mother's old favorite phrase. But is it a new day when all your thoughts are on the day before? Oh, he was sounding just like his father!

With the one thought about his father, a wave of emotions washed over him. He gripped the edge of his dresser to control them. All of his past sped through his mind on fast forward and he tried hard to stop it. He didn't need his past coming back to haunt him. He'd gotten rid of his past years ago.

A loud ringing sounded from behind him, making him give a small shriek. It took him a moment to realize it was a phone. He'd mostly gotten it so he could be in contact with his muggle clients, but he hardly ever gave out the number since he knew little on how to use it. For months it had been gathering dust in his closet.

"Where is it?" He asked aloud, tearing at a spot in his closet where the noise was coming from.

"Where is what?" Harry asked from the doorway. He looked tired, but amused at seeing Draco tear his room apart.

"The...the…Talliefone…" He muttered, blissfully unaware of the mispronunciation. Harry almost grinned, remembering Ron's constant mispronunciations of muggle stuff…almost grinned.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Draco said as he pulled the phone out an old shoe. On the tiny screen blinked '_1 missed call-unknown_'.

* * *

Later that day, Draco and Harry wandered through the grocery store. They weren't looking for anything in particualar and seemed to be walking in circles. _Why ARE we here? _Harry wondered. They must have looked like idiots, trying to stay as far away from the other as possible, but always checking to make sure they weren't _too_ far away. 

"Now, don't you dare touch that, Rosie, or I'll tell Daddy what a naughty girl you've been!" A mother's stern voice said from the next aisle. Harry saw Draco glance at him thoughtfully.

"Won't be long before…" Draco said quietly, drifting off after realizing that he was crossing a boundary that shouldn't be messed around with. Harry felt his stomach churn and knew Draco was right. It _wouldn't _be long before he too would be raising a kid. No, he wouldn't think of that. It was months away before it was even….he wouldn't think of it.

"I'm sorry, that was-" Draco's voice came quieter than before, no more than a whisper.

"No." Came Harry's short interruption and they both were silent. Had been only two days ago when they were fine with each other, secrets held back and the start of a friendship brewing? How could this cold, uncomfortable tension happen so quickly?

"Oh, no, dearest you can't! Rose, you come back here this instant!" The mother's shriek sounded across the store. Suddenly afterwards, Harry felt a package of cookies he had been holding get yanked out of his hands and a little red-headed girl ran away with them, laughing breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry; sometimes she's just so hard to…" Her honey eyes met Harry's, "…handle" she finished. She suddenly let out a little gasp and covered her mouth.

"Hermione?" The name sounded strange on his lips after the years they had been apart. She still had the beauty Harry remembered and looked happy and healthy. So, she was a mother…interesting.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione gasped, hugging him with all her might. He hesitantly patted her on the back as her arms clung around his neck. Finally, she let go, tears in her eyes.

"When you left, we were all so worried! Everyone looked for you for ages! Ron was so worried that-" She cut herself off, a smile creasing her face, "But that doesn't matter now. Oh, Harry, I'm so happy to see you!"

Harry's mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that he had just reunited with one of his best friends. But, with Hermione's enthusiasm, he was able to make decent conversation.

"So, you have a kid." He commented.

She grinned, "This is my little Rose." She put her hand on the girl's head lovingly. Harry couldn't remember the little girl coming back to her mother's side. He concluded it must have happened while Hermione had been hugging him.

"I'm a princess." Rose announced, "My daddy says so!"

Hermione giggled, "Ron spoils her so much." She whispered behind her hand, letting her daughter grin in self-importance. For the first time all day, Harry felt himself smile. Rose continued on with begging Hermione for the cookies she stole from Harry while Hermione was trying to get another sentence out to her old friend.

"Excuse me, but I think we have to go soon." Draco interrupted suddenly. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, not realizing Harry was there with someone else. But as she recognized him, the shock subsided.

"Draco Malfoy. I have yet to congratulate you on the Bert-Margon's case last year. I hear you held a good fight." She was polite, but her voice had turned cold. Draco simply nodded and waved away the comment. Harry sense something was wrong and made a mental note to speak to Draco about it later.

"We should go." Hermione said after a long silence, "But I'd like to see you again, Harry. To talk." They hastily scheduled to meet at a nearby park the next day at noon.

As they were leaving, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and whispered, "I know you are confused, I can see it in your eyes, and it's not just from us meeting today. Everyone was so worried when you left….don't disappear again. Please, I want to be friends again."

"I want that too." Harry admitted, feeling completely truthful for the first time in years.

* * *

Harry looked in the mirror, judging his appearance. He was pale, but he'd always been pale. He had messy black hair, but he'd always had messy black hair. He had green eyes, but he'd always had green eyes. He had a small, visible bump where his stomach resided. That had _not _always been there. Hermione surely would notice that, right? He was fretting over a person who didn't care how he looked and just cared that he was alive. He felt pathetic. 

After looking once more in the mirror, he walked out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. Draco had finished making supper and was sitting at the table, reading a letter that had been sent to him.

"Hello." Harry mumbled. Draco gave a soft grunt of acknowledgment and continued reading the letter. Harry scooped some of the pasta onto his plate, quietly as possible so Draco could finished the letter in peace. He didn't know when he'd started to respect Draco's work, but he did and that was all that mattered.

"Harry." Draco voice broke to silence. The letter had been finished and put aside. Harry looked at the blonde lawyer, surprised at the sudden dinner conversation.

"I want you to know that I'm alright with you here. I don't mind your past, I'm fine with it, honest. You can stay here."

"Okay." Harry said slowly, twisting the pasta onto his fork, "Not that it's not nice to hear, but why are you saying this?"

"You're meeting Granger tomorrow, right?" Draco's eyes were fully concentrated on his fingers, inspecting them for any traces of nonexistent dirt. Harry ignored the 'Granger' part.

"Well, yeah, but why…?" Then realization dawned, "You think she's going to ask me to live with her, don't you?"

"I'm not saying that. I just want you to know that you can stay with me."

"Draco, she has a family. Besides, we haven't seen each other in years, why would she want me to move in with her?" Harry tried to point out the logic, but Draco seemed not to notice.

"Harry, she doesn't trust me." Draco replied as an explaination. "I just want you to know you can stay here."

"And what if I want to go live with her? I know I can _stay_ here, but what if they _want_ me there?" Harry felt his emotions coming on too strong, but he couldn't stop his words. He blamed his hormones for his attitudes.

"But I want you to stay with me." Draco said quietly, like it was a great secret. Harry didn't want to think of secrets, way too many secrets had already been spilled. But now he felt sorry for the blonde lawyer. Of course it must have been lonely before Harry; Draco didn't appear to have too many friends outside of work.

"Don't worry than. I'm just seeing an old friend, not moving away. Besides, Ron and I…we just…I'm not moving away."

Silence filled the room again as each digested what they had learned. Harry looked over at Draco at the same moment Draco looked over at him. They held the gaze for a moment before looking away, embarrassed. But it seemed more had been shared than a simple stare, or maybe Harry was just imagining things.

"Harry?" Draco whispered softly as the cleared the plates from the table to the sink, "Thank-you." The statement was random and seemed out of place. But Harry understood it perfectly.

"You're welcome."

A/N: I know I probably screwed when Rose was born, but whatever, I bet I'm not the first or last. It just fit in the story that way. Again, sorry for the long updates. But I got a temporary writers' block and school and too many clubs! Please review, your opinions keep me so happy and raise my confidence up so high. Next chapter we learn about why Harry and Ginny didn't last, Why Harry and Ron aren't bestest buddies and a bunch of stuff about why Harry ran away. Some other dramatic stuff with Draco too. Yeah, it's gonna be cool. puts on sunglasses for dramatics.


End file.
